Doki doki !
by Neoblue8
Summary: After a long time, Ikuto finally returned to Japan! Amu still have feelings for him, and Tadase realised that, what will happen next in their love triangle?
1. Chapter 1 : The return of Ikuto

**Doki doki !**

**Shugo chara after story**

**Summary : After a long time, Ikuto finally returned to Japan! Amu still have feelings for him, and Tadase realized that, what will happen next in their love triangle?**

**Disclaimer : All characters belong to peach-pit**

**Chapter 1 : The return of Ikuto**

In the center of the crowd in the airport, there was a very cool and handsome man that attracted attentions of many people. Guess who it was? Yes, it was Ikuto, returning to Japan.

**Amu's POV**

"Uhh, where is that guy? He is taking a looooongggg time" I said while waiting Ikuto at the airport.

"Amu-chann, it is not his fault, it is because you are too excited so you came too early desu~" said Su.

"Urusaiii Suu!"

"Amu-chan is scary desu ~"

I'm still sleepy actually

*hoaamm*

Without noticing, I yawned….

"Amu-chan was too excited from yesterday so you didn't get enough sleep right?" said Ran.

"Not only that you got here to early and you didn't get enough sleep, you were busy picking the clothes you want to wear.." said Miki

"Urusaiii Ran, Miki !"

"Haii…*giggles*"

* Su and Diamond started to giggle too*

"Can you just keep quiet?"

"Roger Amu-chan….*couldn't help but laugh again*"

"Well, whatever…"

Well, that was kind of embarrassing -_-, but it's true! Of course I am excited because it has been years since I last met Ikuto

"Aahh! I found him !"

I saw Ikuto from a distance. I called his name:

"Ikutooo Ikutooo"

He looked to the direction of the voice.

"We have been waiting for you for a long time"

I ran towards him.

"Welcome back Ikuto, Yoru "

I was so happy that I could see Ikuto again. Ikuto didn't answered me, he just smiled to me(don't forget about your shugo charas Amu-chan!) Well, okay! At us ! (*Ran, Miki, Su, Diamond* "Yohoo Amu-chan remembered uss "). Urusai ! Urusaii ! Ikuto smiled at us again. I blushed. Actually, if I think about it, Ikuto has become kind of more handsome. Geeezz

Ran said to me:

"What were you thinking Amu-chan…. You have Tadase-kun already"

"Nothing much" I said

My stubborn side came out again,, and by the way, even shugo charas can read my mind huh….. No, I don't think soo .

Miki said:

"Well,, it's not a bad thing to like many people at the same time"

"Don't compare me to a playgirl like you Miki!" I said

Diamond said:

"But, the truth is, you like him too right Amu-chan?"

Su said:

"Amu-chan is a playgirl desuu~"

"Urusaii! Urusaii !" I said.

"Amu-chan's face is scary again desuu~" Su said

I blushed again. Welll ,,,,actually ,,, the truth is, I feel that I still kind of like him.. Am I really a playgirl? -_- NO! I DON'T LIKEE HIMMMMM ! I LIKE TADASE-KUNN.. ARGHHH I DON'T GET IT ANYMOREEEEE ! Ikuto laughed. Wha- could it be that he could read my mind ? Aaargh I am so embarrassed.

**Ikuto's POV**

I saw Amu's blushing face, it was funny, and,,,, well, I had to admit ,, kind of cute -_-

"Amu, you really did miss me didn't you" I said.

"Wha- who would miss a guy like you !"

" I know you do, you looked so happy when you saw me, your blushing face is also cute"

She paused for a while…..

" Stop teasing me Ikuto!"

Her face turned red again… She hasn't changed at all huh….

**Amu's POV**

What is Ikuto saying,,,, he is always teasing me, but why am I happy when he said I'm cute,, And why am I blushinggggg ?! The one I like is Tadase-kun right? Why am I blushing if I don't like Ikuto? Well,, he is handsome , and has a mysterious character, come to think of it, I can smell his parfume,,, A boy's perfume,,,,, It has changed already since that time…

"Amu-chan is thinking perverted thingsss !" said Ran.

"Nooo, I am nottt ! By the way, you can really read people's minds huh?!"

"No, but Amu chan is really easy to guess desu~" said Su.

"-_-" (my face really looked like this hehehe)

" So Ran was right,, Amu-chan is a pervert" said Miki.

"Like I saiddd-"

"Ringggg ringggg ringggg ringggg"

Suddenly, my phone rang. I took my phone and saw that Tadase was calling me. I picked up the phone.

"Moshi moshi ? Tadase-kun ?!... hai,,, hai... wakatta"

I hung up the phone.

"Ikutoo, Tadase-kun invited us to his house"

Tadase knew that Ikuto was coming back to Japan that day, so he invited Ikuto and me to his house.

To be continued…

Please give a Review! ^.^

Author's note: This is my first Fanfiction, sorry if it is boring. I have been taught to write Fanfiction by my best friend author Mrs Malfoyish-TributeD12 . Hope you like it! .


	2. Chapter 2 : Visit to Tadase's house

**Doki doki !**

**Shugo chara after story**

**Summary : After a long time, Ikuto finally returned to Japan! Amu still have feelings for him, and Tadase realized that, what will happen next in their love triangle?**

**Disclaimer : All characters belong to peach-pit**

**Chapter 2 : Visit to Tadase's house**

**Amu's POV**

After being invited to Tadase-kun's house, My heart was beating so fast. Even though this was not the first time, I was sooo nervous. Do you know why? Well, there were a lot of reasons:

I am visiting a boy's house ! More importantly Tadase-kun's house! And I am the only girl there ! (Hey you shouldn't forget about Ran, Miki, Su, and Diamond, and Tadase-kun's grandma ! and otherss -.-). Okay, okay! Wakatta!

I am surrounded by 2 of the boys I like! (You are such a play girl Amu-chan~ -_-). Heyy ! Stop calling me a playgirl..

Will Tadase-kun be mad after knowing that I was with Ikuto? Well,, I hope not,,,,,

Even though I was soo nervous, I couldn't reject Tadase-kun's invitation, so indeed I went to Tadase-kun's house with Ikuto.

When we arrive at Tadase-kun's house, Tadase-kun gave a warm welcome to Ikuto:

"Welcome back to Japan, Ikuto nii-san"

I was so relieved that Tadase-kun wasn't mad to me! I was sooo scared! I couldn't imagine what would happen if Tadase-kun was mad like the day when he found out that Ikuto was in my house when he confessed. Wheeww . Suddenly, Tadase-kun looked at me. I think he realized my strange attitude (*Me* "Am I that strangeee?" *Ran, Miki, Su, Diamond* "Yes you are Amu-chan! ~" *Me* -_- )

"Amu-chan,, What's wrong? What happened?" Tadase-kun said.

"Nothinggggggg realllyy I'm fine " I said

Actually, from his face, I think that Tadase-kun was a bit jealous about me and Ikuto together but he kept quiet about it. He is a nice guy after all. I am happy that he cares about me teheee :p

**Tadase's POV **

Amu-chan was with Ikuto nii-san again,, I shouldn't worry about it but I couldn't stop worrying! I should have faith in Amu-chan and Ikuto nii-san. Oh, I just remembered that I have to discuss something with Amu-chan and Ikuto nii-san. I should invite them to my room.

After I invited them to my room, I started talking:

"Actually, I want to discuss about batsu tamas, why don't it appear these days? Did you see them this days Ikuto nii-san?"

"No, I don't" said Ikuto nii-san.

"Now that you think of it, it is kind of odd, it is kind of impossible that no one has a negative heart. But it is a good thing! "said Amu-chan.

"Well, I hope there is nothing behind it nyaa~" said Yoru.

"HAHAHA with that our dream about world domination is more closer Tadase HAHAHA" said Kiseki

Geezz he's embarassing me

"You are still a little king until now Tadase" said Ikuto nii-san

"Don't joke on me anymore Ikuto nii-sannn"

"Heyy don't fight guys" Amu-chan said.

"We are not fighting Amu-chan. Well, to refresh our minds, I will bring some snacks and tea. Wait for a while Amu-chan, Ikuto nii-san,," I said.

**Amu's POV**

Tadase went out of the room! Now I am alone with Ikuto! I am so nervous,, Am I really alone? Well there are Ran, Miki, Su, Diamond and Yo-… WAITTT,,,, Where are they? Ran, Miki , Su, Diamond ! I need you guysss. Why aren't you here when I need you? Geeezz . I just realized, why am I nervous if I don't like him? Aaa this is so complicated, I really do like him after all,,,

(Actually, Ran, Miki, Su ,Diamond, and Yoru are with Tadase taking the snacks and tea because they wanted to eat first especially Yoru *they are so greedy huh ^.^* *Diamond* "Don't include mee")

I was so nervous so I didn't say anything… It was dead quiet…. Why didn't he say anything? It made me more nervous… I stared at his face,, he really became more handsomee,, what am I talking about again ?!

Suddenly Tadase shouted:

"There's a big trouble Amu-chan, Ikuto nii-san! Our shugo charas are really gone! They are no where to be found! When I was taking the snacks, they were suddenly gone, I have search everywhere in this house, but what if they are really lost when they are playing outside?"

I was kind of shocked … (Of course not really shocked! They often do that! I mean,, you know,, wondering aimlessly and then get lost! Well not for Yoru. That's why Ikuto wasn't shocked ! Yoru is like a stray cat so he knows about the city.. He won't get lost!)

To be continued…

Please give a review! ^.^

Author's note: Mrs Malfoyish-TributeD12: Hehe thx for your support


	3. Chapter 3 : The failed date

**Doki doki !**

**Shugo chara after story**

**Summary : After a long time, Ikuto finally returned to Japan! Amu still have feelings for him, and Tadase realized that, what will happen next in their love triangle?**

**Disclaimer : All characters belong to peach-pit**

**Chapter 3 : The failed date**

***This is a story about Utau and Kukai***

**Utau's POV**

Today, in the morning, I was jogging in the park while looking at the beautiful flowers. When I looked to the flowers beside me, I bumped to someone.

"Hey ! Watch where you are going!" I said

"Sorry, sorry, I was dozing off and- oh, it's you Utau"

I just realized that the person I bumped to was no other than Kukai, my boyfriend.

"O….oh hi Kukai, what are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you, what are you doing here Utau?"

"Not fair, I asked you first"

"I was on the way to buy food for breakfast, anyway, have you eaten breakfast?"

'grooowl'…..suddenly my tummy sing(?)

"Th..that wasn't me!" I said while blushing

"Pffft…."

"Why are you laughing? It's not funny"

"But that was you ,right?" he said with his teasing face that makes me speechless.

"Well, what do you think ?! "

"Hahaha , you are as stubborn as always"

Kukai invited me to join his breakfast in the usual ramen shop. We ended up having an eating competition again, and this time a won!

Suddenly my phone vibrated. I got one message , from IKUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ^^ (moe moe mode).

**Kukai's POV**

After eating breakfast, well you can say as eating competition, Utau got a message, and suddenly, she starts acting weird… Maybe it is a message from Ikuto , she always acts like that when she gets a message from him. Without thinking, I asked Utau:

"Utau, did you get a message from Ikuto?"

"(still in moe moe mode) Yessss! And Ikuto said that he is now in Japaannn! Can't wait to see him ! "

"So you still like him after all don't you?"

**Utau's POV**

I just snapped out from my moe moe mode….. I got too excited, and now, what should I say to Kukai? Welll, to be honest, at all this time, I still like Ikuto, a little bit, maybe a little bit more, you know, maybe a little too much! Who do I like more? Ikuto or Kukai? …

"Snap out of it Utauu!"

I just realized that I was dozing off all this time…

"Maybe I still like him, a little bit"

I lied a little so Kukai won't be mad,,,

**Kukai's POV**

I knew that Utau said that because she doesn't want to hurt me

"Don't lie to me Utau,I know you still like him…Let's break up. I will let you be with him, but for change, you have to reach happy ending or I'll be mad"

I said that with a forced smile, holding back my tears, I ran as fast as I could…

**Utau's POV**

"Waittt"

Kukai didn't even hear me, Kukai is such a nice guy,, but sorry,, it's true that I still liked Ikuto all this time.. Actually, I felt guilty about it,, without noticing, tears have come out

To be continued…

Please give a review ^.^

Author's note : The next story will be a continuation of the 2nd chapter….


End file.
